Kuchiki Ranma
Introduction Kuchiki, Ranma, is a member of the noble Kuchiki family, and Captain of the 6th Squad. He is famously known for once being fat. A mere five years ago Ranma use to weight five hundred pounds. However he mysteriously began to loss weight after he started having night terrors. Now he is a pretty boy, to the shock of everyone who knew him. Thus people call him Once Fat behind his back. Appearance Ranma is a young looking man who has milky white skin that is as flawless as silk, and long white hair that flows like the river Styx. It stops at his shoulders however. In the past it use to go down to his back, but he cut it after he loss weight. His eyes are like polished crimson rubies. He carries himself with the poise of a priestess and wears his captain robes scented with cherry blossoms. When he is not working official business he usually wears a black suit, due to his love of western dress. He wears white gloves, and fore extra flair a shoulder guard, and around his neck is a simple golden necklace. Personality Ranma is a very greedy, selfish, and vile person. He is also loyal, respectful, and kind to his men. If your not one of his men or a higher rank than he is, then you get the greedy, selfish, and vile personality. From his point of view everything in this world is his for the taking. Women, Money, Food, and Power are all his to seize! The world exist to fill his gluttony, and his appetite is endless, except when it comes to food. He takes his food in small portions, and drinks in moderation. This is not due to restraint in his personal belief, but rather due to the night terror he received five years ago. Ranma is nice to his men and will go out of his way to help them. This seems contradictory to his other behavior, but once you understand his logic it makes sense. From his perspective all of his men are his possessions. They belong to him, and the squad belongs to him. He wants his squad to be the best squad, the most productive squad, and the most envied squad. Miserable people do a poor job. Happy people work the best. The happier his squad is the more productive they are and the more other people want to join them. So keeping his people happy makes him look good, and when he looks good he is happy. Ranma understands that in order to do what one wants, one must be powerful. The checks on his lust, greed, and power come not because he has limits. It comes because soul society as a whole is more powerful than he is. The captain commander is more powerful than he is. Power, is the true law of the world. Because of that Ranma never skips a day of training, and he constantly moves to grow more powerful. For him power is his religion. Power is his goal. Being more powerful is the reward in itself. Abilities and Powers ''Physical Abilities *Great Strength'' *''Great Durability.'' *''Great Endurance'' *''Great Flexibility'' *''Immense Agility'' *''Immense Speed'' *''Immense Spiritual Pressure'' ''Skill 'Master Level Swordsmen' 'Akido Expert' 'Former Master Level Sumo' '''Master Kido' - Knows all of the Standard Kido spells. The only ones he does not know are the forbidden ones. Master Reiryoku Control - Can sense spiritual energy, hide his own, and even focus it. Zanpakutō Shiraga Ranma's Zanpakuto is called White Hair. It is released with the phrase Trample. Once the sword is released a explosions of smoke takes over and blinds viewers. Then the sound of a horse crying out can be heard. Under Ranma or next to him a magnificent horse appears. The horse stands 7 feet tall. The massive beast has a pure white coat. It is also armored in Japanese horse armor, and Ranma also gains a set of heavy armor. He also gains a bow, and arrows. The armor is three times as strong as Ranma's sword. It also weighs nothing to Ranma and his horse. The horse itself weighs around 3,360 lb. it can move five times faster than ranma, and can turn on a dime. It's kicks are five times stronger than Ranma. The horse can also cast Kido spells that Ranma knows, and can Shumpo like him as well. Thought the horse and Ranma move in unison it should be noted that the horse does have a mind of it's own. If a opponent can find a way to mind control the horse it can be used against him. On the other hand if one were to mentally immobilize Ranma the horse can still attack on it's own will. It should be noted that the horse can do back flips. It should also be noted that Ranma is capable of summoning up a mounted Samurai warrior. This mounted warrior is like his horse. It takes orders from Ranma, but it still has a mind of its own. When the warrior is out of Ranma's sight he can see from it's eyes and give it orders thought a mental link. Even if he is not paying attention to it he can tell if the Warrior has been killed. The Warrior on his horse is half as strong as Ranma. His horse however is equal to Shiraga. It should be noted that the warrior can dismount form their horses, when the situation does not favor mounted combat. It should also be noted that there are three types of warriors. Lighter armored warriors who use a bow as their main weapon. Heavy armored warriors who favor the Naginata or the Yari. And Medium armored warrriros who favor the sword. There is a special kind of warrior that carries all three weapons and is heavily armored. They usually don't show up with a horse at all. This type of warrior is purposeful summoned by Ranma. He calls it Binki, and unlike the others he is equally as strong as Ranma. Zenshiraga Zenshiraga, or Thousand White Hairs is Ranma's Bankai. This Bankai is simple. When activated this Bankai summons up a cavalry of a Thousand Armored Samurai warriors on the backs of a thousand Shiraga. The force then attacks and tramples the enemy to death. Each warrior is as strong as Ranma. Like before Ranma does not have direct control of these warriors. He can give general orders, but they act on their own will. Each Warrior however can cast their own spells, and attack at their own discretion. They also have various skill levels. Some are more skilled with the blade while others are with the bow. Their skill difference can usually be noted with their armor. The lighter armored warriors are bow uses. The heavy armored ones use Naginata and Yari. The Medium armored ones use their blades. Among the thousand warriors there is one that stands out, Binki. He is heavily armored and holds all three weapons. If Benki is killed then the bankai shatters. He is the general that keeps everyone in command. Another thing of note is that if a soldier is killed they come back when he re-summons the bankai. However is Benki is killed than Ranma loss a soldier permanently. Benki will return, but he will have one less solider than he use to, and he can never gain it back, unless the Bankai is somehow repaired. Which is usually not possible, but Royal guard. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Captain Category:Bankai Holder Category:Shikai Holder Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Character Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Shinigami Category:Sixth Division